


All I Want For Christmas

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Christmas Smut, Estrangement, First Time, Het and Slash, Multi, Stanford Era, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam and Jess celebrate their first Christmas together – but Jess invites Dean as Sam’s Christmas surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vilabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vilabelle).



> Author's Note: Dear giftee, you said you would like anything given to you, so I looked at your (awesome!) likes and zoomed in on Sam/Dean/Jess, threesome and bottom!Dean, so I hope this pushes all your buttons! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Milly for the read-through and cheer-leading!

Jess paced nervously by the kitchen window, glancing out into the darkness.

“You okay, honey?” Sam asked, joining her by the window.

“Hmm…oh yeah,” she nodded, turning to smile at him. “I’m just waiting for the delivery driver.”

“Well, the food won’t appear any faster just ‘cause you’re waiting for it.” Sam pulled her in for a kiss. “Come and sit down with me.”

“Okay,” Jess conceded, not wanting to make Sam suspicious. She knew what she was doing was risky - it could ruin their first Christmas together – hell, it could ruin their relationship. But she knew Sam, she knew what he wanted for Christmas, and it wasn’t a new watch or pair of socks.

She joined him on their lumpy couch and sat back, gazing around their small living room. They had spent the afternoon decorating the tree and putting up fairy lights. It looked warm, cozy and festive.

The doorbell rang and Jess jumped up, bur Sam pulled her back down. “I said I’d get this,” Sam picked up his wallet from the coffee table and headed for the door. He was there in a few strides and there was no way Jess could stop him.

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed from the door. “What the hell…”

“Hey, Sammy,” the deep voice she recognized from their brief phone call replied.

Jess joined the brothers in an awkward stand-off at the doorway. “Um, hi, Dean. Thanks for coming.”

“Hi, Jessica, pleased to meet you,” Dean flashed her a big smile but she could tell he was nervous.

“Please call me Jess. Come on in,” Jess tugged at Sam’s arm.

“You knew about this?” Sam asked, and Jess couldn’t tell if he was pissed or pleased.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, Happy Christmas, Sammy,”

Sam scowled at her. Oh shit, he was pissed - she’d fucked up.

Fortunately, the delivery guy arrived with the Chinese food, which forced them to move inside. Sam paid as Dean and Jess carried the bags of food to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Jess whispered, “I thought…”

“It’s okay, let me go talk to him,” Dean smiled at her, his green eyes full pain, and hope, too.

She didn’t really know what had happened between Sam and Dean, or why Sam never spoke about his family. All she knew was that Sam would mutter Dean’s name in his sleep, sometimes calling out like he was afraid, sometimes with a laugh, sometimes with a groan and a hard-on. And she knew that every time Sam frowned at his cell phone and declined the call, it was from Dean.

She heard the brothers whispering in the hallway, then they appeared in the kitchen, both with fake, plastered on smiles.

“Thanks, Jess, this is a big surprise,” Sam kissed her cheek.

“You’re welcome,” she gave a fake smile of her own. “You must be starving, Dean. Shall we eat?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dean nodded, adding, “I’ve got some stuff in the car, I’ll go grab it,”

“Stuff?” Sam queried.

“I asked Dean to come stay over Christmas.” Jess explained.

“Look, if it’s a problem, I can find a motel,” Dean offered, sensing Sam’s displeasure.

“No, it’s no problem, is it, Sam?” Jess replied, glancing at Sam.

“No,” Sam lied, “it’s no problem.”

“What the hell, Sam?” she hissed, as Dean left for his car.

“What the hell?” Sam spat back at her. “You go behind my back and invite him here…”

“He’s your brother, I know you miss him; I was trying to do something nice here.”

“If I wanted to see him, I’d have contacted him myself.”

“That’s bull…look, he’s coming back, be nice.”

Dean had a duffel over his shoulder and a box in his hands.

“I’m kinda crap at buying presents, so I just got a shitload of booze.” He placed the box on the kitchen table, next to the take-out bags.

Jess made small talk with Dean about his journey as they set the table and dished out the food. Sam didn’t join the conversation until they started eating.

“So, how’s dad?” Sam asked, in a tone Jess didn’t recognize as his; a combination of concerned and angry.

“Great, working hard, as usual.” Dean replied.

“He’s still on the case?”

“Yeah, following leads.”

“You still working with him?”

“Sometimes. Mostly solo now.”

Jess felt like she was in the middle of a verbal sparring match, with much being left unsaid.

“You’ve never mentioned your dad, Sam. Is he a policeman?” She queried.

Sam looked at her like he’d forgotten she was there. “No, um, he’s a private detective.”

“And is that what you do, too, Dean?” Jess asked.

“Yeah. It’s our family business.” The hint of bitterness in Dean’s voice was unmistakable.

“Oh, I see,” Jess replied, as the penny dropped. Sam was estranged from his family because he’d wanted to do his own thing. She didn’t understand why he had never told her this. It was hardly unusual. “And I guess being a lawyer didn’t fit?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam snapped, the cold glare he shot at her morphing into an apologetic look. “Jeez, I’m sorry, Jess, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just…this is all…”

“It’s alright,” Jess reached out and took his hand in hers. It really was, she could tell how upset he was. “Let’s do Christmas stuff, play a drinking game. Poker or Trivial Pursuit?”

“Poker,” Dean said at the same time as Sam opted for “Trivial Pursuit.”

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy,” Dean whined. “You know I’m no good at all that general knowledge crap.”

“Poker, then,” Jess moved away to find a pack of cards.

“We playing for cash?” Dean asked, then raised an eyebrow at her. “Or strip poker?”

“Fucking hell, Dean!” Sam yelled, startling both Dean and Jess. “What’s wrong with you?”

“It was just a joke, Sam,” Jess glanced from Sam to Dean.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean anything…” Dean said, abashed.

“Every time, you do this every time, you ruin everything.” Sam shouted, standing up so quickly he made the table shake. “You know what? You two can play strip poker, don’t mind me, I’m going to bed.” 

“Sam, please don’t be like this.” Jess pleaded. She was having trouble reconciling her big, goofy, lovable boyfriend with this angry man.

“Sammy, I’m sorry,” Dean stood up and tried to reach out to Sam.

“Fuck off!” Sam pulled away from Dean. “I don’t want you here, Dean; just go.”

“Well, I invited him and I want him to stay.” Jess retorted, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

Sam glared at them both and stomped out of the room.

“Wow, Sammy’s bitch-face number seven,” Dean sighed. “I haven’t seen that in years. He’s really pissed.”

“Sammy’s bitch-face?” Jess couldn’t help smile. “I kinda like that.”

“Look, Jess, I know you meant well,” Dean picked up his leather jacket. “But I think I should go.”

“No, please stay.” Jess replied. “Leave him to me. We need to have a good chat. You can watch tv - I’m sure Die Hard is on somewhere.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. “Not about the movie – my favorite by the way – I mean about me staying. I don’t wanna spoil your Christmas.”

“Yes, I’m sure, now give me your coat,” Jess reached out and took the leather jacket, hoping Dean’s car keys were in the pocket so he wouldn’t be able to bail if he got cold feet. “Go and watch John McCain kill terrorists.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean saluted her and sat on the couch. 

She handed Dean a beer, then went through to the bedroom. Sam was standing by the window, his stiff shoulders revealing how tense he was.

“Sam?” She moved over to him and circled her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, baby,” Sam sighed. He turned around to face her. “I know you meant well, it’s just that things between me and Dean are…complicated.”

“I’ve realized that,” she smiled. “Please, will you tell me what the problem is? Is it because you left the family business to come here? Or is there more to it?”

Sam ran his hand through his hair, then across his eyes. She knew he was making a decision.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, let’s sit.”

They sat side by side on their bed, legs stretched out, hands entwined.

“My mom died when I was a baby.” Sam began. Jess wanted to say how sorry she was, but knew if she interrupted him, he might not tell her the whole story. “Dad wanted to find the thing…the person who killed her. It became an obsession. He started moving around the country, picking up jobs to pay the bills, helping other families find lost loved ones or to get justice. Dean kinda raised me, as he was left with me a lot while dad was out working. We stayed with friends too, if dad was on a long case. But mostly it was me and Dean. We were so close.” Sam looked so sad that Jess had to speak.

“I’m so sorry, Sam, about…everything.” she squeezed his hand. “What happened with Dean?”

“I applied to Stanford without telling him or Dad.” Sam confessed, like it was something shameful. “I never really got along with my Dad; I hated having to move around as much as we did, living in skeevy motels and having to change schools every few weeks. Dean always went along with whatever Dad said, the good son, the good soldier. He was happy to carry on the family business, although I think he’d love to quit moving round and settle down one day, but I wanted out.” Sam lifted her hand and kissed it. “I should’ve told you all this before now, Jess, I’m sorry.”

“You had your reasons for not telling me.” She smiled at him, stroking his face with her free hand.

“I did - I wanted a fresh start.” Sam sighed. “I wanted out of that life, but I missed Dean. When I told him about Stanford, he was devastated. I’d never seen him look so fucking sad. I didn’t understand why he was so sad, because I assumed he’d come with me. We’d always been together, I wanted him to come here with me, go to school or get a job. Dean pretends to be dumber than he is; I think it’s part of his armor, along with the wisecracks and inappropriate sexual innuendo. Anyway, I wanted him to come with me, and he opted to stay with Dad.”

“You made him choose between you?” Jess asked and hoped it didn’t sound like an accusation.

“Yeah, I did, because I knew Dad would turn Dean into a replica of himself, stuck on the same treadmill of revenge. I wanted more for him. He deserved more.” Sam shook his head. “I was wrong to lay that on him, I know that now, and it was a shock to him. Then when I told Dad…well, let’s just say things got out of hand pretty quick. He said if I left I could never to go back home. He never once said that he was proud of me, of all I’d achieved. So, I left. And Dean stayed. “

“I’m so sorry, that’s rough.” Jess squeezed his hand. “And you’re still pissed at Dean.”

“Yes,” Sam whispered, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

“Oh Sam,” Jess pulled him into her arms and he cried. She had never seen him cry before, and she hated it. She just wanted to be able to make everything better, but she knew that he needed to get all his anger and frustration out. She held him tight, stroking his hair.

“So,” she said when he calmed down, “do you still want him to go?”

“He’s…he’s still here?” Sam looked up at her, his beautiful eyes red-rimmed and shining in the lamplight. “I thought he’d gone, I was such a dick.”

“No, he’s watching Die Hard,” Jess replied, adding with a wink, “and I snaked his car keys, just in case.”

“You are awesome!” Sam grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. “I love you so much, Jess.”

“I love you too, now let’s get back out there so I can thrash your brother at poker,”

“He’s in for a surprise, no one beats him but I think you might.”

 

Dean was obviously surprised when Sam returned to the kitchen and apologized for being a dick. Dean had called him a bitch, then Sam had called Dean a jerk, and they had smiled at each other. That was when Jess knew she had done the right thing. Dean was even more surprised when she easily beat both him and Sam at Poker.

“So, time for presents,” Jess clapped her hands, rising unsteadily to her feet. Damn, she hadn’t realized how much she’d drank.

“Now?” Sam asked, “But it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Not anymore, it’s past midnight,” Jess grinned, swaying slightly. She decided to make coffee before getting the presents, or she’d be seeing two of each.

“I’ll make the coffee,” Dean offered – wow, she must’ve said that out loud – “while you and Sam open your presents.”

“I’ve got one for you, too," Jess told him, "so we'll open thenm together."

Jess piled the presents on the table and sat back down, accepting the coffee Dean handed her thankfully. Jess had bought Sam new aftershave and a fancy new pen. She’d bought both Sam and Dean Christmas sweaters, which she insisted they tried on and gazed appreciatively at them, they looked so cute in their matching sweaters. It was weird how Dean had looked at his brightly wrapped parcel like he’d never had a present before, kind of endearing. 

Sam’s gifts for her were a set of novels she wanted and a flimsy red negligee. Sam blushed and muttered about expecting to be alone when she opened it. Dean had smirked and called Sammy a horn dog, earning him another Sammy bitch-face.

Although Dean had claimed to be crap at buying presents, he had some for them. He gave Jess a small silver brooch in the shape of a snowflake, and Sam a matching tie-pin. They were exquisite, and it was Dean’s turn to blush when they both thanked him profusely for their gifts.

The alcohol and the presents seemed to have thawed Sam; he was laughing and joking with Dean, and occasionally staring at his brother like Dean was the best thing he had ever seen.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Jess decided, and they squashed onto the couch. Although she was tall, she felt dwarfed with Sam and Dean either side of her. They squabbled over a film and opted for Scrooged, but despite Bill Murray’s genius, it was just background as they drank whisky and chatted.

Dean was great company and Jess was a little ashamed that she didn’t notice Sam had gone to sleep until he started snoring. They woke him up and helped him through to the bedroom.

“C’mon, lightweight,” Dean teased.

“M’not drunk, jus’ tired,” Sam protested.

“Sure, whatever you say, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

 

Jess realized that Sam wasn’t as drunk as he appeared – as soon as Dean left them, he pushed Jess down onto their bed to kiss her tenderly, whispering “Thank you, Jess, thank you.”

“You’re welcome." She smiled. "I knew what you wanted for Christmas.”

“Mmm…you…” he kissed her again, “…and Dean…perfect.”

“Me and Dean? That's kinky!” She grinned up at him. Sam’s blush told her all she needed to know. “Well, I’m kinky too, ‘cause I’d love to see you and Dean…”

“Jessica!” Sam sat back looking horrified. “We’re brothers!”

“So what? It’s not like you can get each other pregnant,” Jess could hardly believe she was saying this – she believed it, but wouldn’t have been so bold to have actually said it without the aid of alcohol. “And you’re both the hottest guys I’ve ever seen; I bet you’d look so hot fucking…”

“Please, stop,” Sam groaned. “You’re going to be so embarrassed tomorrow.”

“No, I won’t,” Jess kneeled up and draped her arms around Sam. “C’mon, I know you want to.”

“It’s…wrong,” Sam groaned again.

Just then Dean knocked on the door, “Sorry to disturb, but I can’t find the blankets.”

“Come on in,” Jess sing-songed.

“Jess,” Sam hissed.

Dean walked in and hesitated when he saw them on the bed. “Sorry, I can manage…”

“We were just talking about you,” Jess smiled. “I want to see you and Sam make out, but he’s being all stuffy about it.” She added a pout for Sam’s benefit.

“What the…?” Dean looked stunned for a moment, then he smiled. “Okay, but only if I can watch you and Sammy first.”

“Are you two insane?” Sam stood up, making Jess topple back. “I’m not…we’re not…”

“I’ll sit quiet in the corner, you won’t know I’m here.” Dean offered, pushing some clothes off the armchair and settling down.  
Jess stood up and nuzzled at Sam’s neck, the spot just behind the ear that always made him putty in her hands.

“Please, Sammy, I really want this,” Jess purred in his ear.

“Fuck…you’re not playing fair,” Sam groaned and she knew she was winning.

“C’mon, let’s get naked and do naughty things!” She giggled.

Sam glanced at Dean, then pulled away to look at her. “Are you sure?”

“It was my idea, wasn’t it?” Jess reassured him. “Want it - want you - want to be seen - want to see.” She punctuated each ‘want’ with a kiss.

Sam groaned again, but had soon removed her blouse and bra to cup her breasts. She quickly stripped his t-shirt off, running her hands over his smooth pecs and shoulders. They undid their jeans and kicked them off, Jess palming Sam’s huge dick, which was already hardening despite the alcohol.

She fell to her knees and licked a stripe along the underside of his dick, earning groans from both brothers. Sam had to sit down on the bed, his legs were trembling so badly, and once he was sitting back comfortably, Jess went to town. She hadn’t known she had an exhibitionist kink until now – having Dean watching was such a turn on. She knew exactly how to please Sam, using her nimble fingers and her eager mouth. It didn’t take long until he was coming, and she swallowed him down.  
Sam pulled her up once she’d moved off of him, and they collapsed on the bed for a moment to catch their breath. He then maneuvered her to sit between his long legs, her back to his chest. She shivered in anticipation, knowing he was planning something good.

“You still want Dean to watch?” He murmured as he stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh. She nodded, speechless. Sam ran his long fingers up each of her legs from knee to hip, caressing her skin, using his fingertips to tease her mercilessly, as her head lolled back on his shoulder. He was so close to her clit, yet wasn’t touching her there, and she needed…

“Sammy, please,” she begged, putting her right hand over his and directing it upwards.

“Okay, I’ll get you there, baby,” he promised and she moaned loudly as he swiped her clit with his thumb.

She had forgotten Dean was there until she heard him mutter “Fuuuck…”

She laughed and threw her head back, making sure she vocalized everything Sam was making her feel. She was so turned on, so hot, so out of control, so loved, so safe, so close…

“Yeah, Sammy, God, yeah!” She wished Dean’s hands were on her as well as his eyes. Sam seemed to read her mind.

“Dean, don’t just sit there. Get over here and help me out,” Sam growled.

Dean was there in a shot, huge green eyes seeking approval from her and Sam. She managed to nod, and Sam must’ve too, because suddenly she was being moved around, spread between the brothers like a feast. Sam’s mouth claimed her wet pussy and Dean’s fingers stroked her nipples, while he watched Sam. This was more than she had ever imagined, more than she could take, and within moments she was coming.

“Holy shit, that was so hot!” Dean exclaimed. She agreed but couldn’t make her mouth form words.

“You okay, baby?” Sam was peering into her eyes. She blinked up at him, nodding, a smile spreading over her face. She was shocked and sated and a little stupid.

Dean and Sam were looking at each other now, and Jess knew she’d been right about them. If they never had made love before, they sure had wanted to. The lust - and love - between them was palpable.

“You…you’re turn,” she giggled. “I’m…I’m good for now. Real good.”

Dean reached out to run his hands over Sam’s hair, letting it slide through his fingers, a look of wonder on his face. “Sammy,” he whispered. Sam leaned into his touch with a little shudder of pleasure. He reached out too now, but to grasp the back of Dean’s head and pull him into a kiss.

They were tentative at first, learning their way around each other’s mouths – or was it relearning, Jess wondered – before kissing each other with an intensity that was breathtaking to see.

Sam was unbuttoning Dean’s shirt as Dean undid his own jeans, both of them eager to get Dean naked. They got a little tangled up, and parted, both panting and laughing.

Jess felt a slight twinge of jealousy at how happy Sam looked - he was so carefree and so in love. She’d never seen him look like that before; she knew he loved her, but there had always been a sadness about him, a piece of himself he held back. Now Dean was here he was more than happy - he was whole.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered again, like he was in a dream. “I need…I want…”

“Me, too,” Sam grinned, his head moving down to Dean’s chest. He licked then sucked each nipple, making Dean moan and writhe, then he moved down lower, teasing Dean’s belly button before urging Dean to “Spread, that’s it,”. He was soon working on Dean’s dick, licking it all over before sucking on the end, while pumping it with his fist. Sam took Dean down easily, humming as he did so, making Dean moan in pleasure, and Jess finger her still-sensitive clit. Dean came down his brother’s throat and Jess came too, watching.

“Hold them,” she heard Sam command, blinking open her eyes to see Dean grasping both his knees, holding them back so that Sam…so that Sam…holy shit.

She watched in disbelief as Sam licked his fingers and slid one inside Dean’s hole, quickly adding two, then three, twisting them a little. Dean watched wide-eyed, his breathing ragged, his dick twitching again already.

“I can’t…I can’t wait, Dean,” Sam panted.

“S’okay, Sammy,” Dean nodded his assent.

Sam’s dick was hard and ready; he slid inside Dean like he had done so a thousand times before, like it was where he belonged. Jess felt that stab of jealousy again, because she wanted Sam inside her - he belonged to her after all - but it was so fucking hot she laid back and enjoyed the show.

Sam thrust into Dean slow and steady, watching his brother’s face the whole time. Once he seemed sure that Dean was okay, he moved harder, faster, deeper, making Dean curse and moan. Sam grunted as he thrust, his grunts interspersed with both Dean's and God’s names. Dean’s dick was hard again and leaking; she could see the desperation in his eyes - he couldn’t reach it himself as he was still holding his knees apart. She knelt up and looked to Sam for approval before taking Dean’s hard dick in her hand and jerking him slowly. It wasn’t long before he was coming, spurting over her hand and his own stomach.

Sam’s movements were erratic now, and he came with a cry of “Oh fuck!” within moments of Dean. They fell into a tangled, sweaty heap on the bed, Dean sandwiched between her and Sam.

“This is the best fucking Christmas, ever,” Dean sighed happily. Jess and Sam agreed.

“Sorry I didn’t get you a present, Dean,” Sam said after a short silence.

“S’okay Sammy, I kinda got all that I wanted. And more,” he kissed Sam, then Jess. “Thanks for inviting me, Jess.”

“You have no idea how pleased I am that I did!” Jess grinned.

As she drifted off to sleep, Jess hoped Dean was sticking around for New Year…


End file.
